Vanilla Ice Cream
by ExtremelyCreativeGirl
Summary: Natsu and Lucy visited the same High school when they were young. But for some reason both of them coudn't stand each other. A few years later, Lucy and Asuka, who Lucy was taking care of, were about to go to Erza's wedding. On their way they meet Natsu. Both of them started fighting right after they saw each other. Asuka is determined to get them on good terms again.
1. Chapter 1

**ExtremelyCreativeGirl: Hey! So this is my second story. My idea for this story somehow developed when I was thinking about HIMYM. I remembered the episodes when Marshall was driving with Daphne, put Natsu and Lucy in their place, put some romance in, and voila: this story. I was not really sure when choosing the name, so I might change it if I find a better one. Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Vanilla Ice Cream

Chapter 1: Who gets the car?

"Auntie Lucy, will we be there in time?" asked little Asuka. Lucy was taking care of her for the week. Her parents were helping around her friend Erza's wedding as they are the only ones in the group who have a marriage experience.

"If we get a car, then we could get there in time." The blonde said to the girl. They were standing in the line, waiting to rent a car, when someone from the opposite line leaned to Lucy.

"It's been a while, right Lucy."

The girl shrieked back. She would recognize the voice everywhere. "You're right Natsu. We haven't seen each other since high school." Both started looking at each other in disgust. They couldn't stand each other since they were young. They've both forgotten the reason. Asuka jumped in Natsu's arms, shouting, "Uncle Natsu!" He started talking to the little girl. The blonde watched them from the side.

It reminded her of when they were still in high school. She would look at him from time to time when he was talking to his friends. He was so nice to them and they were laughing all the time. Yet, when he was with her, they would glare at each other, never laugh together and neither do they talk. She was kind of hurt by that.

Natsu put Asuka back on the ground and started a conversation with Lucy. "You know, you've become really pretty in the past few years. So let's put our weapons down and go to the next hotel here", he said jokingly. Lucy answered with the same sarcasm, „Sure, why not? Let's also go to a date and become a couple. We should also get married, move together and have at least 20 babies."

With that Natsu's smirk turned into a frown. Asuka was giggling while watching them. Her mother always mentions how these two can't stand each other because of something that happened in high school.

They argued the whole time, making some people turn their eyes and others getting annoyed. The ones who stood at the front and got a car were relieved that they could finally get out of the hall.

"I hope that I'll get my car first so that I don't have to listen to your shit anymore!"

"That's so uneducated, Natsu! Don't say these words in front of Asuka!"

"She probably already knows them since you tell them all the time!"

"That's not true!"

It continued until an employee started handing the keys out faster. In the blink of an eye it was already Natsu's turn and he got a car key. After giving him the key the staff said that they are out of keys.

"What?!"

"In your face, Heartfilia!

"No. No. No. Please sir, look one more time, maybe you forgot one?" Lucy asked with a pleading look.

"I'm sorry, miss. But that's all. Maybe you could ask the mister there to take you with him, since you obviously know each other."

'That's it!' Lucy is aware that Natsu wouldn't take her if she asked. But he couldn't refuse Asuka, could he? She whispered her plan in Asuka's ear. Nodding, the little girl ran towards Natsu.

"Uncle Natsu, will you take us with you?"

He looked surprised at the girl. He then understood that it wasn't her idea, but Lucy's.

"Sorry, I can't."

"Then, you'll leave us alone?" She asked while starting crying.

"No, no, no, that's not it..." He panicked.

"So you'll take us, right? Because uncle Natsu is the best!"

Natsu had to blush at that. Lucy, who was standing in the background, was grinning widely. She didn't thought that her plan would work this good. "And by the way, auntie Erza will be pretty mad if we tell her that you left us all alone." This made Natsu shudder.

When they got into the car Lucy turned on the radio and switched the channel. Natsu then started yelling that he didn't like it so he switched it again.

This somehow turned into a fight about Asuka loved more out of the two. The little girl couldn't stand that, so she put her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Natsu and Lucy reacted to the whistle and turned around. Lucy first thought was, "How can she whistle and I don't?!"

Natsu then started laughing, Lucy got angry and they were quarreling again.

"STOP! I will tell auntie Erza about this!"

Both of them stopped again. They were shocked by how the cute little girl changed. Shaking her head in annoyance, Asuka said, "If you try not to argue until we get at the wedding, I won't tell her. But only if you don't fight. Deal?"

Lucy raised her hand slightly to ask if showing the tongue was allowed, but Asuka beat her, "That means no tongue, no glares, no verbal fights, in general: nothing that has to do with fights. Can you do that?"

Both nodded their heads. However, due to Lucy's smartness, she turned around and asked, "Since this is going to be a long trip, why not tell you all the stories of how auntie Erza beat up uncle Natsu?" Asuka started cheering, while Natsu only got mad, "Hey, that's totally provocative! Objection! Asuka, do something about it!"

"Objection overruled! Auntie Lucy, please continue." Natsu then turned towards the steering wheel and started hitting his head on it, "Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Uncle Natsu, can you please stop? Auntie Lucy is trying to tell an interesting story."

Lucy laughed at the frustrated Natsu. It amused her to see him this miserable. Natsu looked at her with a calm face. "Pretty much enjoying torturing me, huh?" He then muttered almost not hearable. Lucy didn't hear him, but Asuka did. It was then that she figured out that something did happen when they were still in high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**ExtremelyCreativeGirl: Here's the second chapter of Vanilla Ice Cream. I'm still thinking about changing the name of this , if somebody has a suggestion for a better the title, feel free to tell me. This is a short chapter, by the way. I'll try making the next one longer.**

Vanilla Ice Cream

Chapter 2

They've been driving for two hours before Natsu stopped the car and started puking outside. Lucy smiled. Natsu is still motion sick. She then decided to take his place as the driver for a while. "Auntie Lucy, can we stop later to buy Ice Cream?" Asuka asked. "Sure. We're not that far away from the next store."

After finishing vomiting, Natsu got back in the car and stared in front of him, "Don't say anything." Lucy had then the urge to laugh, however she remembered Asuka's threatening words, so she clutched her hands on her mouth and lowered her head. Natsu just snorted.

"What's wrong auntie Lucy? Are you sick too?" Lucy was barely holding her laugh in. She was close on exploding. "Don't say anything", Natsu said in a calm, yet annoyed, voice. "Uncle Natsu, please do something! Auntie Lucy is not doing well."

Natsu then sighed. Natsu observed her as she calmed down by herself and somehow his firm glare turned into a gentle gaze. It showed amusement, yet also sadness. Asuka was watching them from the side. The look Natsu gave Lucy was almost the same as the one her father gives her mother. Asuka then smiled gently.

After calming down, Lucy lifted her head and started the engine, "Let's go get some Ice Cream!"

* * *

Natsu and Asuka walked in the store as Lucy was waiting in the car. They looked around and took several snacks. "Why do you two fight?" Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He wasn't quite sure about the answer. He forgot the reason. "I don't really know why…"

"Isn't there anything you can remember?" She then asked, her eyes filled with hope. He shook his head, "Why is it so important to you?" Asuka just exhaled, thinking that it's kind of strange that neither of them knows what happened. "Just asking", she said while heading towards the ice cream.

Choosing their own favorite flavors, Asuka remembered that they forgot to ask Lucy about her favorite. "Should I go ask her?" Asuka then suggested. As Natsu was about to say something, an image of him and Lucy popped in his head. They were both eating ice cream and it looked like they had fun. They were laughing and sharing their ice cream with each other. He then remembered that she loved vanilla ice cream.

"Let's take vanilla ice cream for her." Asuka looked at him and asked, "But what if she doesn't like it?"

"There is something you maybe have to know about my past with Lucy. We weren't fighting like this when we first met in high school. We were best friends. But then we argued about something, however I can't remember what it was about."

* * *

"Auntie Lucy, here is your ice cream!" Asuka shouted while handing it to her. Lucy looked at it with a frown, "How did you know that I wanted a vanilla ice cream? I didn't tell you, right?"  
"I didn't know. Uncle Natsu did." Asuka said. Lucy's lips formed a smile as she unwrapped her ice cream. That moment Natsu got in the car and sat on the driver seat.

'I should ask him later about this.' Lucy thought. "I planned to visit my dad and maybe crash there for the night", he said. Before Lucy had the chance to say something, Asuka answered, "Okay, we'll sleepover too, right auntie Lucy?" She also showed a puppy face. She knew that Lucy was weak to it.

Lucy sighed, "Fine." Asuka smiled with satisfaction, _'This is going better than expected.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said that this chapter will be longer than the last, but it became shorter and I'm really sorry about it! However I definitely promise you that the next one will be longer than this one! Pinky swear! Enjoy reading: D**

Vanilla Ice Cream

.

Chapter 3

.

"Lucy, dear, we haven't seen each other for a long time. You have grown so beautiful in the time being." Igneel, Natsu's father, said to Lucy while hugging her. "It's been a long time, Igneel. I missed you!" Igneel released her and turned towards Asuka, "This must be Alzack's and Bisca's child. Asuka, right? Nice to meet you." He pinched her cheek. After letting go, Asuka put her hand on the spot and rubbed it.

"Let's catch up a bit."

* * *

"What are you doing now Lucy?" Igneel asked. Asuka was running around the living room, searching for something fun.

"I'm still waiting for an answer from a company I applied to." Asuka stood in front of a bookshelf and looked through it. One extremely large photo album caught her attention.

"Auntie Lucy! Look!" She handed her the album. Lucy opened it and saw on the first page a younger self with a younger Natsu. His arm was around her shoulder. He arm was on his back. Both were grinning and showing a peace sign. Under the picture stood "Best Friends since kinder garden".

She giggled at the sight of the picture. Igneel and Natsu, who got curious what she was looking at, scooted closer to Lucy. "Ah good old times! I miss them! It's been lonely when you stopped coming over." Igneel said.

Lucy flipped the pages. There were only photos of her and Natsu. On some of them, they were with other friends, however it was mostly about the two. When she arrived on the middle of the album she noticed that there were no more pictures.

"Why aren't there more?" Natsu asked. "Because you were not talking to each other anymore. This one is the last one I took before you started fighting." Igneel turned one page back and pointed at the one where both were eating ice cream by a fountain. Lucy was laughing because Natsu was about to fall in the water.

"Since both of you came here, I guess you're not arguing anymore." Igneel said while standing up and going to the kitchen. Natsu and Lucy were both quiet and deep in thoughts. In the meantime Asuka studied the living room again, hoping to find more things from the past. "Mister, was that all?"

"I have some videos from their middle school time." Igneel answered.

Asuka looked back at Natsu and Lucy. She was sure that they realized something while looking at the pictures. '_I hope they got the message_', she thought while skipping in the kitchen to eat something.


	4. Chapter 4

**ExtremelyCreativeGirl: Hey Guys! It's been a while. Well actually a month but okay. I actually didn't think I would update sooner or later this week but since this is my only escape from problems at home I decided to finish this chapter. Don't ask. Shit happened. Now let's forget about me! Great news: I kept my promise! I checked up: The last two chapter where 671 and 484 words long. This one is over 1200! More than the last two together! It was short at the beginning but after reading the reviews I got an idea how to extend it. Thank you for supporting me!**

* * *

Vanilla Ice Cream

.

Chapter 4

.

"What are you watching there?" Lucy asked Asuka, who was sitting by the computer. On the screen Lucy saw a video about her and Natsu. They were in the amusement park with their friends. Lucy remembered that her friend, Levy was filming this one. Also that Natsu was vomiting because of the roller coaster. She saw herself helping him stand while the others ran off to other attractions. "Levy, help me!" "Sorry Lucy. I'm holding a camera, so I can't."

The clip ended there as Levy had to put the camera away to help Lucy. Asuka then opened the folder with the other videos. Just then Lucy noticed that there where over 50 videos of them. "And we gave all of this up…" Lucy thought loud. "You said something Auntie Lucy?" "No." She said softly while planting a kiss on Asuka's head. Then she left the room.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Lucy? I can't find her." Igneel asked. Asuka who was watching every filmed moment of Natsu's and Lucy's life on the computer said no. "Who knows? If we're lucky, she won't come back." Natsu said coldly while switching channels.

"Guess I should tell auntie Mira about this too. You know about the constant fighting and stuff." Asuka said while opening the next video. At that moment Natsu stood up. "Maybe I should go look for her." Asuka nodded with a satisfied look on her face as Natsu left the room.

While walking past the guest room, Natsu noticed that the lights in Lucy's room where on. He saw her standing on the balcony. "Hey idiot, Igneel's looking for you." He was prepared for an insult from her. But instead he got a sad face from her. "You know, I was thinking about something. Why don't we just stop fighting?"

Natsu's smirk fell into a shocked face. Lucy, who never backed down from fights suddenly wants to get along with him. 'Is she high?' Natsu thought. "I mean nobody remembers why we started, not even we two. So we could just start over." Lucy continued. Natsu was still surprised. "Why the sudden change?"

"While looking at the pictures and the videos I remembered our time together when we were younger. This whole thing was definitely caused by a stupid action we did back then. So what do you say?" She reached out her hand.

Natsu thought about it for a minute before grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug. "You're right."

Both being too happy of their reunion didn't realize that two people were standing in front of the room watching them. "Seems like it's over." Igneel whispered. Asuka nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad you admitted you were wrong." Natsu said while releasing her and sat on her bad. Lucy's smile dropped. "What do you mean by that? I never said that." Asuka and Igneel exchanged a worried look. "Yeah, but you pointed out that it was because of a stupid action. It's obvious you caused it." He answered with slight annoyance.

"Actually, I was talking about you, you moron! You we're the one who put a snake in my school bag the next day!" Lucy yelled.

"So what if I did?! The snake fled as soon as it saw your, dumbass!"

Both of them continued arguing about random things. Asuka sighed. "I really thought it would be over now." Igneel started laughing. "As expected, he said something stupid. What an idiot of a son I got there. Of course it wouldn't be that easy either to get them back together."

Asuka gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean by that, Mister?"

"When they were younger, I tried to get them together again and it obviously didn't work. Even now I hoped that they'll make up but it didn't turn out as wished. Asuka, since I'm getting old I want you to continue. Please, get them back on good terms. I know you can do it!"

With shining eyes and full of determination, Asuka nodded. "I won't let you down Mister Igneel! I promise!"

She looked back at Natsu and Lucy. "Why not let them stay in the same room for tonight?" Asuka suggested. "I love your thinking little one. I have the right here."

* * *

"I'm not going to waste my time anymore!" "Fine, the leave!"

"That's what I was about to do!" Natsu yelled while heading to the door. He tried to open the door but it didn't work. "Really funny Lucy. Now give me the key." She looked at him confused. "I don't have it."

Just then both realized that they were under the man's roof who tried to make them forgive each other for the past years.

Both then started hitting the door and yelling. "Igneel! Open the door! Don't leave me alone with this idiot! You can't do this to me!"

On the other side of the door Asuka was high fiving Igneel. "Good night Natsu. Good night Lucy."

Sliding down the door Lucy put her hands on her head. Natsu saw the pained look she had on her face. "Headache?" She nodded softly. Natsu then opened a drawer and took out a box with aspirin. He remembered how she would always have a headache after fights or after getting upset. She always stood for her decisions and was never backing down from anything but she was actually really sensitive and easy to break.

"I allow you to sleep in the same bad as me. Just because you helped me out now." She said while covering herself with the sheets. Natsu stripped off his shirt and jeans and laid down next to Lucy.

He didn't want to admit it but he actually cared about her. A lot. Ever since they graduated from high school, he wondered where she went. Of course he was always up to date since Erza and the girls were still in contact with Lucy. In summer when everyone met up, Natsu and Lucy only fought. There where so many times where Natsu wanted to stop the fight and pull her into a hug, telling her how sorry he was.

'God, I am such an idiot!' Natsu thought while rubbing his eyes. He looked at Lucy's sleeping figure. "I lost you again." He said. That moment Lucy turned her back towards him. Surprised he also turned around and closed his eyes, hoping she didn't hear him.

Lucy was actually not asleep. She did hear him. Yet she didn't want to face him or ask him about it.

'Forget what he said, okay? Don't think about it. You tried to make up with him, but he screwed up. It's not your fault. So even if you leave, you won't have any regrets. Right?' She thought while touching the ring on her left hand. Just before tears of sadness could come out she rubbed her eyes and took off the ring. She wanted to throw it away, but even if she did it wouldn't change the fact that she would get married in one month.


	5. Chapter 5

**ExtremelyCreativeGirl: Exactly one month since I last updated. This chapter should answer the questions about Lucy's marriage and about what Natsu said last time. Since school starts on the 17****th****, I won't be able to write often, however I'll try to update every month. I might update even earlier if I feel like writing. Every single review I get makes me happy. I mean like really happy! I then start running around the house while smile like an idiot. Reviews are capable of making me the happiest girl on this world! **

**Ｏ****(****)****Ｏ**

**Here is Chapter 5 of this story. Hope you like it.**

_The story so far: Lucy and Asuka were on the way to Erza's wedding. On the way the met Natsu, who then joined them on them. Asuka found out that Natsu and Lucy weren't on good terms. While on to the wedding they made a stop at Igneel's, Natsu's fathers, house. There Asuka learned that there was a time where Natsu and Lucy were best friends. With neither of them remembering what split them up, Asuka decides to uncover the mystery and bring them back together._

Vanilla Ice Cream

.

Chapter 5

.

Igneel walked towards Lucy's room while whistling a happy melody. He took out the right key for the lock and opened the door. Asuka, who was with him, ran in the room first. However she got held back by Igneel. "Hold on, little one. You never know what might have happened last night." Igneel said. It took her a few seconds to understand. When she got the message she got red and covered her face with her hands.

Igneel walked in first. They were facing each other. Both were sleeping quiet and peacefully. Igneel almost felt bad about waking them up. Almost. "It's safe." He said to Asuka, who immediately climbed on the bed and started jumping on it. "Uncle Natsu! Auntie Lucy! Get up!" She yelled.

Lucy was the first one to get up. The first thing she did after stretching her arms was look on her right side. Her eyes widened after she realized that Natsu was sleeping next to her. Shocked, she fell out of the bed. The yelp she let out woke up Natsu. He then leaned over the edge of the bed and started laughing after seeing her lying on the ground. "Lucy, you just made my morning better." Natsu said still laughing. Lucy was about to say something back but instead she just started laughing herself. "You two seem to be on good terms. Did something happen yesterday?" Igneel asked. Natsu and Lucy realized that they were actually mad at each other. So they stopped laughing and looked away.

* * *

"Gray is not here at the moment. Please call later."

"I don't need that at the moment Ice princess!" Natsu sounded annoyed.

"What do you want from me man? It's fucking 10 in the morning. What the hell was so urgent that you had to wake me up?!" Gray yelled over the phone. Natsu smiled to himself. "I just felt like calling you." He heard a sigh from the other line. "Seriously dude, I'm going to hang up." "Okay, okay. I called you because Lucy told me to tell Erza that we'll be there around 11." There was a short silence after Natsu said that. Gray was at loss of words. Did he just hear right? Lucy told him? They couldn't stand each other as he recalled. Before Gray asked what happened, he realized something. "Hold on. You're telling me that you should call Erza. So why did you call me?!"

"Erza might be asleep and I don't want to die today." Silence again. After that Gray hung up. "I'm so gonna kill that Moron." He muttered to himself. Natsu on the other hand put his phone back in his pocket and ran down the stairs. Lucy was in the kitchen chatting with Igneel while Asuka was in the living room. He found her by the computer, watching like yesterday videos from the past.

It was on Lucy's birthday. He recalled that it was her very first she didn't spend alone. Her parents were always travelling so they were rarely at home for holidays. Everyone wanted to make it a special day, so they organized a surprise party for her. She even started crying tears of happiness and they had a group hug. He smiled while watching it.

After realizing that Asuka stopped the video, his smile disappeared. "Did you finish the call uncle Natsu?" She asked him. He just nodded. Asuka ran in the kitchen to tell Lucy that they could leave now. Natsu starred at the paused video for a while: Everyone was happy, no one had a serious fight, and there was no sign of hate. Yet what was responsible for their split up?

* * *

"Bye Igneel. I'll miss you." Lucy said while hugging the red haired man. "Feel free to visit. The door will always be open for you." She entered the car. "You're their last hope, Asuka. I believe in you." Igneel said to her before she got in the car. She smiled to him, "I won't let you down!"

Igneel turned towards Natsu. "Don't think of coming back here, unless you bring your future wife!" Igneel told him. Natsu felt insulted. "How come you are so nice to those two, but not to me? I'm your son!" Igneel started laughing. "I'm sure that Lucy and Asuka are capable of finding a husband easily. However I can't say the same about you." Asuka and Lucy laughed alongside him. Feeling embarrassed, Natsu raised his voice, "Just wait and see! Next time I come I won't only bring home a wife, but you're your grandchildren!" He then entered the car. "You better keep that promise." Igneel told him with a warm smile.

* * *

"You can't seriously tell me that it was an accident!" Lucy started yelling. They started fighting again. Asuka was watching them with a worried face. "Believe it or not, I just happened to pass by and saw some cookies on the plate. I thought that I should grab some." Natsu defended himself. "The plate was in my kitchen. Why the hell were you looking for in my kitchen?! And you ate all of them!" Lucy yelled back.

The fight was about cookies Natsu ate when they were in High school. How it started? Asuka was hungry and asked for something to eat. They somehow ended up arguing about various things around Lucy's dishes.

"I thought they were for me, that you realized your mistake and wanted to make me gift." He said to her. "Then what about my birthday cake? You threw it on the neighbor's roof!" Lucy started with the next topic. It was around the time after they started arguing. "That was because I wanted to ruin your birthday." He told her straight in the face. Asuka's stomach grumbled. All the talk about food made her even hungrier. "Why would you do that?!" Lucy asked him with an irritated face. "Because I hate you!" He yelled.

Rolling her eyes, Asuka's gaze fell on the ring on Lucy's finger. "AHHHHHH!" She started yelling after that. Both, Natsu and Lucy stopped fighting and looked at Asuka. "What happened?!" She was shocked and couldn't find the right words. "Auntie Lucy, that ring…" She said with a shaking voice. Natsu's gaze fell on the ring. His eyes then widened. "Ah, sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'm getting engaged." She said with a calm voice. Although she appeared calm and reserved, her heart was beating faster.

I became silent after that. Lucy just continued driving, while Natsu and Asuka were looking outside the window. 'What now? She won't come together with Natsu like this.' Asuka thought. Natsu broke the ice, "Is it because of your father's company?" Lucy's eyes widened. 'He knew?'

It caught Asuka's attention. "Yeah. It's an arranged marriage. But my father insisted that I should wear the ring." Lucy explained to them. Asuka's eyes brightened. There was still hope. Even if it was small, there was still a chance that Natsu and Lucy might end up together. Asuka seemed even more motivated to continue her mission.

'First she tries to make up with inviting me, including everyone else to her summer house, and I screw up. Then she tries to make up again with forgetting the past and moving on, I screw up again. Every time I screw something up between us, it feels like losing her again and again. After she gets married, I'll lose her for good…' Natsu thought to himself while looking outside the window.


	6. Chapter 6

ExtremelyCreativeGirl: School started and I've been caught up with homework. At least it paid off; I got the 60 out of 60 on my math test! I was really happy about it since it's the first time in forever, but then I saw the facial expression of my friends who got under average. That moment I felt bad for being so happy. Meh, they'll get over it, hopefully…

I just wrote this chapter. That's right folks; I decided to drop today's homework, just to write this chapter. You better be grateful!

Vanilla Ice Cream

.

Chapter 6

.

It was the first peaceful morning since Erza's wedding preparation team started helping the bride and the groom. Only two more days before the wedding and there were just some finishing touches missing. However Erza decided to take a break for one day. Cana sighed while taking a seat next to Erza. "What with that long face Cana?" Mira asked the brunette. Lisanna sat down next to her and asked, "Aren't you feeling well? Do you have a headache?" Cana only shook her head.

"Just give her some booze! She hasn't had one drop of alcohol these past few days." Gajeel said as he entered the living room with Levy. A vein popped out on Cana's head. She took the closest object to her, which was a pen and threw it at the man. "IT'S NOT BEACAUSE OF THAT YOU IDIOT!" Gajeel rubbed his head. It actually hurt him.

"I'm worried about little Asuka. With these two always fighting, I'm afraid she might pick up some dirty words." She then fakes cried, while the others laughed. Erza smirked, "I think that they already made up. How I know Lucy, she definitely apologized. Although, I'm pretty sure Natsu was wrong this time."  
"Juvia thinks that it doesn't matter who is at fault. Even though they don't realize it, Natsu and Lucy are in _love_ with each other." Juvia said with a smile. Since high school, she planned to get Natsu and Lucy date. At first it was because she didn't want Lucy to steal Gray from her away. But the leaves have somehow turned and she decided get them together for their happiness.

"You're right Juvia. Those two belong together. I mean have you seen those glances they are stealing when they are not talking to each other?" Everyone in the room nodded and soon they started talking about those two. With nobody realizing two persons walked in the room. "Are you talking behind our backs?" The blonde girl asked. Everybody looked at the door and they saw Natsu and Lucy standing there. Behind them were Alzack, Bisca and Asuka hugging and laughing.

Although everyone was happy that moment, only one person was not in a good mood. Just as everyone was about to get some Ice Cream and talk about what's new, Natsu destroyed the mood, "Lucy is getting married." Everyone stopped doing what they started and looked at Natsu, then at Lucy, and finally back at Natsu. He was frowning while he said that. Lucy wanted to kill that man so badly at the moment. Why did he have to tell them and ruin the mood? She smiled, "It's not really that big of a deal. It's because of business, nothing else. I don't even know that man." 'It sounded well in my head', Lucy thought. It seems like the situation got even worse.

That's why the blonde decided to stand up, "I'm tired from the journey. I'll go rest upstairs." After she left everyone was quiet. Natsu also stood up, without saying a word and left his friends shocked in the living room.

Erza was the first one to react. She grabbed the phone and dialed Layla's number. "_Hello?_" A woman's voice said. "Miss Layla, I'm sorry to disturb you but I wanted to ask you one important question." She said hastily. "_Did something happen dear?"_ Layla asked. "We just heard to Lucy is getting married and are all shocked by that. We thought that you wanted Natsu and Lucy to become a couple."

At the other line, a sweet laugh escaped the woman's mouth. "_Oh dear, you must all be worried. I'm really sorry to cause you so much trouble. However, there is a reason why we arranged a marriage for Lucy._" Erza was surprised. What did Layla mean by that? "_Listen carefully. We don't have much time left._"


	7. Chapter 7

ExtremelyCreativeGirl: I wish you all a Happy New Year! For this year I promise that I will update more often. I was watching Once upon a Time these days and didn't really get the chance to post the chapter. Well here is the chapter!

Vanilla Ice Cream

.

Chapter 7

.

_'__Here's another morning  
where I can't decide to sleep or stay awake  
and I'm tangled up in thoughts,  
thoughts of how we fell apart  
I tried to make it work  
but all you did was make it worse  
And all you've done was leave me hopeless'_

'Funny.' Lucy thought as she listened to the song which started as she pressed on the play button. 'How come I can relate to this song at the moment?' It was already the next morning. She hasn't left the room often the previous day.

She thought about what split them up back then. She couldn't remember everything although she did know that the reason for the fight was Natsu. Was it something he said? Or something he did? Lucy stood up with a sigh and took her earphones out. "Get a hold of yourself Lucy. It's a brand new day."

Meanwhile, just down the hall, little Asuka knocked on Natsu's door. "Uncle Natsu?" He didn't answer her. She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to tell you that even after what you said yesterday, I'm sure Lucy will forgive you." She then left with her head lowered. Inside the room Natsu was staring at his reflection on the mirror. "She won't. She did it a couple of times, but this one will not be part of it." He whispered. He washed his face with water and looked in the mirror again. "You will go down the hall, knock on her door and apologize properly." He said to himself. "One last try and you better not screw it up." Somebody said. Natsu turned around and saw Erza standing by the door.

She was holding a pack of vanilla ice cream in her hands which she handed to Natsu. "Just in case." She said before leaving. Natsu chuckled as he looked at the ice cream bottle. "Alright", he muttered.

* * *

He was standing in front of Lucy's door. He lifted his fist to knock on the door, and then stopped. He took a deep breath and tried again. He lifted his fist again, but stopped again before knocking. Finally, he took his courage and knocked on the door. "Coming!" Lucy yelled from the other side of the door. That moment all his courage disappeared. Natsu just put the bottle on the ground and hid behind the closest wall.

Lucy opened the door and found her favorite flavor in front of her, which made her smile. She picked it up and returned to her room. Meanwhile, Natsu wanted to smash his head on the wall. He ran downstairs, took the car keys and drove towards the ocean. He then climbed on one of the big rocks by the sea and took a deep breath. He then started yelling, "I AM AN IDIOT! Why can't I just tell her that I am sorry?! Why am I acting as an Asshole whenever she says she's sorry?! WHY?! GOD, TELL ME WHY!" He was then trying to catch his breath.

* * *

Lucy sat on her bed, took out her laptop and started downloading the latest episodes of her favorite TV shows. It was the perfect opportunity to eat ice cream, especially vanilla flavored one. She opened the bottle and found an envelope inside the cover. Lucy frowned as she took the letter. She opened it and read;

_"__To Lucy,  
I gave this ice cream to Natsu so that he could give it to you while he apologizes. However, a part of me knew that he would get scared and run off. However, I knew he would leave this bottle in front of your door. I just wanted you to know that we all love you and want to make you happy. I can't bear it when somebody close to me is sad. We talked yesterday and decided that as long as you are happy we agree to you getting married. Even when you disappear after that, we will respect your decision. However before you do so, fulfill me one wish. It may sound selfish, but I want you to make up with Natsu. Try at least to explain to him why you're doing this. I am sure that, even though you are constantly fighting, he will be the one who will miss you the most._

_Erza"_

Lucy put the letter down and thought about it for a minute. In the end she came to the conclusion that it would be a waste of air to try to make up with Natsu, since he would ruin it again.

"Natsu would ruin it…" Lucy repeated to herself. "When I told Natsu about my situation, he told everyone else. It's the same like that time…" Lucy's eyes widened as she realized that.

* * *

It didn't take Lucy that long to gather her courage and knock on the door. She took a deep breath and waited for Natsu to open it. She heard steps from the other side of the door which belonged to Natsu. When he saw her standing there he got surprised. "Lucy? What are you doing here?" He asked her, still being shocked to see her in front of his door. Lucy tugged her hair behind her ear and said, "Just came to talk. Can I come in?" Natsu nodded and invited her in.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked her, putting his hands in his pockets. He left the door open, since he thought it wouldn't last long. Lucy sat down on his bed and spoke, "Every year I spent my birthday all alone because my parents where to busy working. I was really happy when you organized a birthday party for me. I will always be grateful to you because of that. And at that time the thought of us fighting never crossed my mind."

She paused and gave Natsu the time to sit down next to her. "I remember now what happened." Lucy continued, "You recall the last picture Igneel took before we started fighting? It happened on that day. You said that I was looking kind of down, so you suggested going out. After eating ice cream, I told you what it was about." Lucy stopped there and looked at Natsu with hopes that he could follow her. Soon he started talking, "You told me that you were going to your parents abroad and that you didn't plan on telling anyone about it. I got mad at you and started yelling. You then also started yelling at me."

Lucy interrupted Natsu, "And soon, the reason was not only the fact that I wanted to move away but all sort of things." Natsu looked at her with wide eyes.

Meanwhile in the hallway everyone else was listening to their conversation. Levy frowned, "What happened that time is similar to the situation which occurred yesterday." "Yeah. At that time he didn't want her to move and this time he doesn't want her to get married."

Asuka started smiling, "Don't you get what this means? Uncle Natsu doesn't want Auntie Lucy to leave his side!" When the others realized what she meant they started giggling and smiling. Erza crossed her arms and smiled, "So this is what it's all about."


End file.
